Another Alternate Universe Fanfiction
by The Tragic Priestess Kikyo
Summary: My take on what would happen if Goku had been able to compete in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.


Another Alternate Universe Fanfiction  
By The Tragic Priestess Kikyo  
  
A blue haired girl ran by the hooded figure in a hurry.  
  
''Come on Son-kun, we're late!''  
  
The figure watched the man following her, feeling a pang of recognition. Obviously annoyed the blue haird girl grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him after her. The figure watched the pair run to the gates of the arena for the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.  
  
Standing in the indoor arena the figure observed the hundreds of potential opponents. Some meditated, some doing warm ups and stretches, and some boasting how they would become the new world champion. A certain group on the opposite end of the flock of warriors caught the figure's eye. The montly crew consisted of a three-eyed man, a pale faced figure who strangely resembled a china doll or maybe even a mime, a little bald man with no nose and six dots upon his bear forehead, a scar-faced man with long dark hair gathered at the nape of his neck, and a familiar face. Dark hair spiked in every possible direction, an angular face, and piercing, black, angular eyes.  
  
'Barrdock...' the figure murmured.  
  
Sharp gasps and an eerie silence drew the figure's attention in another direction. Peering over the heads of the stunned warriors the figure spied a green man standing before them, his arms crossed in an arrogant fashion. Taking in the green skin, with pink flesh on his forearm, the sharply pointed ears, and the telltale antennae the figure surmised it was a Namek.  
  
'Funny I thought they were extinct...'  
  
Goku looked around. The preliminaries were almost over now. Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and himself had made it, but poor Chiaotzu hadn't. A few fighters were still competing for a chance at the finals.  
  
A large crowd was gathered around a certain ring.  
  
''Wow! There must be some strong fighters in that ring!'' Goku scratched his head sheepishly  
  
'' Yeah lets go check it out then!'' Krillin grinned.  
  
Goku and friends made their way through the thick crowd of fighters. In the center of the ring was that girl from earlier. She seemed to know him but poor Goku just couldn't put a name to her face. A voice broke his train of thought.  
  
''So is anybody gonna fight me or what?!'' The young woman yelled impatiently. ''COME ON!!''  
  
Chi-chi tossed her long hair over her shoulder whist scanning the ever- growing crowd.  
  
''I will.'' A feminine voice replied. Chi-chi turned in time to see a figure step up to the ring. The figure stood there awaiting a reply.  
  
Chi-chi got into a stance. ''You're fighting in that?'' She asked, referring to the hooded cloak covering the figure entirely. The figure only smirked, but of course, the other woman wouldn't see it.  
  
''Enough idol chit-chat have at me.''  
  
Chi-chi huffed angrily and charged her opponent fist aimed at the head. The figure smirked. This was child's play but she figured she would toy with the girl before finally crushing her. More punches were served each one expertly blocked by the hooded one.  
  
'Why aren't my hits getting through?!' Chi-chi wondered angrily, still struggling to land a successful blow. The yet-to-be-named figure chuckled. It was mildly entertaining watching the girl struggle but she found herself becoming bored. Was anyone on this Kami-forsaken planet a challenge? The woman scanned the crowd, while dodging the flurry of punches and kicks her opponent was aiming at her, coming upon the familiar face from earlier. Chi-chi noticed this and used it to her advantage landing a few blows here and there, however her opponent wasn't phased in the least. The figure turned her attention back to the young fighter, narrowly avoiding a near hit to the face. It just missed her, her outerwear however wasn't so lucky. With a flutter the shredded garment hit the arena floor, revealing a beautiful woman.  
  
Onyx eyes narrowed. 'I liked that cloak.' Oh yes! That girl was going to pay...  
  
The now revealed figure rushed at Chi-chi fist at ready, with great speed. Before the Earth native saw it coming, she was launched into the air by a blow to the gut. The woman crouched before launching into the air after her, her long, wavy, raven hair fluttering behind her as she did so. Arriving not a second after the woman laced the fingers of both her hands together creating a big fist, which then collided with the back of the girl's head sending her sailing back down to the ground.  
  
The surrounding crowd gasped as the girl's unconscious form hit the arena floor with a resounding thud.  
  
A/N - Hello there! Ah anyway I do realize that this particular scene takes place in Dragonball but I'll continue this fic through DBZ. Sorry I know that the ''figure'' thing got a bit repetitive but I couldn't think of what to call her without revealing her name (which will be told in future chapters)  
  
Thank you for reading and please review! -  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here  
  
Next time:::: The final 8 and the start of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. 


End file.
